Courtney Sheldon
| image = File:LANoire_courtney_sheldon.jpg | imagewidth = 275 | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | affiliation = USMC (Formerly) Cole Phelps Jack Kelso Harlan Fontaine | status = Deceased | birth = 1922 | weapon = Unarmed | actor = Chad Todhunter }} is a character in L.A. Noire. He is a former Navy Corpsman serving with the United States Marine Corps, having fought at Okinawa alongside Lieutenant Cole Phelps as a field medic. Background At Okinawa, Sheldon garners disapproval from Phelps who looks down upon Sheldon's performing euthanasia on dying soldiers. Their relationship strains considerably when Sheldon shoots Phelps in the back after the latter gave the order to execute dying Japanese civilians. Sergeant Jack Kelso orders that the incident is never spoken of again and the two depart on strained terms. On their way home from the war, Sheldon persuades his fellow soldiers aboard the SS Coolridge, to steal the ship's hefty cargo of Army surplus morphine. He easily convinces them, many of who complain that they are going home to dead-end jobs. Kelso argues against however, explaining that if they go through with the robbery, he will lose all respect for them. However, they commit the theft and return home to distribute. Once home, Sheldon enrolls in Medical School where he gets involved with a clinical psychiatrist named, Harlan Fontaine. Initially seeking therapy on behalf of war buddies suffering from Battle Fatigue, Sheldon is offered a job to work at one of Fontaine's clinics. After some time, Sheldon and Fontaine develop a friendship, Sheldon loyally following Fontaine and, unknowingly, his narcotics outfit. The trafficking goes sour when addicts begin dying and Sheldon attempts to stop supplying the stolen morphine for distribution, incurring the wrath of gangster Mickey Cohen and his organization. Sheldon opens up to Fontaine regarding the ordeal and Fontaine offers to take the remaining morphine and use it for clinical purposes, promising to then invest the money already budgeted for clinical-use drugs in a fund for the construction of new homes for returning GIs. Sheldon thinks this is a great idea, but later discovers from Kelso that the houses are faulty and were constructed in order to fraudulently raise the property value of key plots of land, to the eventual benefit of investors in the fund. When Sheldon finds this out, he goes to Fontaine to voice his displeasure. His cover soon to be blown, Fontaine uses the opportunity to stab Sheldon with a morphine syringe, causing him to overdose and die. His body is dumped in an alleyway, whereupon he is found by a lamenting Phelps. Trivia *Sheldon shot Phelps once in the abdomen out of disgust; after he gave the order to execute mortally wounded Japanese civilians. This ironically contradicts his actions earlier during the Okinawa campaign. During which he himself seen delivering the coup de grace to a fellow marine to put him out of his misery. *After Sheldon reveals his idea to distribute the surplus morphine, Kelso says that while Sheldon is the bravest soldier he knows, although he also states that "trouble seemed to follow him around like a pet fucking dog". This foreshadows his actions during the main storyline of the game, in which Sheldon's originally good intentions fall to pieces over the course of the story. *He is referred to derisively by several characters in the storyline through mocking his lisp, implying that he is a homosexual, or the use of homophobic slurs. *The only cases that he appears in that are not newspaper or flashback cutscenes are "Manifest Destiny" and "A Polite Invitaton". * In the newspaper CRUSADE AGAINST CORRUPTION Courtney is killed by Fontaine, when Phelps turns up at the scene of where his body was dumped he begins defending him to Roy Earle who is calling him a victim of his own product. Cole almost shoots Earle to defend Sheldon Cole says he was a brave man who served his country well. Case Appearances Patrol *"Upon Reflection" (Newspaper) Traffic *"A Marriage Made in Heaven" (Newspaper) *"The Fallen Idol" (Newspaper) Homicide *"The White Shoe Slaying" (Newspaper) Vice *"The Black Caesar" (Newspaper) *"The Set Up" (Newspaper) *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"A Polite Invitation" *"A Different Kind of War" (Newspaper) Category:Characters